


Ritual

by Aifrit



Series: Voidstrike Drabbles [7]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bruises, Cute, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/F, Injury, Injury Recovery, Massage, Sauna, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit
Summary: Post-match rituals between the Legends are definitely not new. Ajay and Makoa have their Bloodhound-led meditation session, Elliott won't shut up about the match and all the bamboozles he achieved over challengers, and Octane runs laps in the Legend's gym while Pathfinder accurately times him. Wraith? Well...
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: Voidstrike Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776784
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Ritual  
> Pairing: Bangalore/Wraith (Voidstrike)  
> Rating: T for some half-naked sauna mental visuals  
> Words: 598  
> Prompt Request: "Bangawraith fic abt how they cool down after a match?"
> 
> A/N: Another thing I wrote on Tumblr. Enjoy!

Post-match rituals between the Legends are definitely not new. Ajay and Makoa have their Bloodhound-led meditation session, Elliott won't shut up about the match and all the bamboozles he achieved over challengers, and Octane runs laps in the Legend's gym while Pathfinder accurately times him.

Wraith? Well...

She sits in the dark sauna in the Legend’s gym, one leg over the other as hot rocks release steam in the corner. The air around her burns, feels _so good_ against her skin and aching muscles. Sweat rolls down her back, arms, neck, torso. She feels at ease, in a state of near-eternal bliss as her eyes close and she relishes fingers tracing every bump in her spine. She’s so far gone into her own little world of comforting darkness that she just... _relaxes_. So much that a moan escapes her, and she jolts herself back into reality, eyes flying wide open again.

The person sitting above her, Bangalore, stops. “You okay? Did I hurt you?”

How. Fucking. _Embarrassing_.

“N-No. No, you’re fine...”

Bangalore starts again. Her ministrations are firm, but not painful. She massages into Wraith’s spine again, pressing outwards to hit every knot and bump and knead them into oblivion. She’s careful, thorough. Wraith wonders if she’s overly sensitive, or maybe Bangalore has previous experience or dumb luck guiding her hand.

“How was your match today?” Bangalore whispers.

Must be a joke, but Wraith isn’t laughing, can barely speak as the fingertips spread outwards towards her ribs...

“Ah- Y-You were there. Knocked me out in the final four. Why don’t you tell me?” Wraith breathes. She intended for that to be snarkier than it came out, but the heat and massage are making her delirious.

Bangalore pauses, then continues more gently with a light chuckle, avoiding her sides. “Yeah, I did. How’s your ribs? Docs patch you up okay?”

They hurt and _throb_. What else can she say? Taking a Peacekeeper blast to the side point blank was painful enough. Add on the Precision Choke, and she can kiss her chances to win goodbye with a trip back to the respawn chamber. The near-star-shaped bruise on her right oblique expands into her back, right below the section Bangalore massages. She’s seen it in the mirror up close in the doctor’s office. It’s a rather ugly crimson marring her pale skin.

Wraith sighs as she lowers the towel wrapped around her. Bangalore stops completely again, letting loose a low whistle.

“Daaamn. Haven’t seen bruises that bad since I beat the shit out of my childhood bullies.”

Wraith _almost_ laughs at that, would have if her ribs didn’t _ache_. “Nothing’s broken, thankfully. The doctor who treated me, you know the one. Directly under Bateman? Said I’d be fine with a couple days rest and some meds to accelerate the healing process.”

“Yeah, I see. Well, let me know if you need any help.”

“Help with _what_?”

“Taking another trip back to the respawn chamber next match. Got your ass _good_ this time.”

Wraith rolls her eyes and just barely cracks a smile as Bangalore laughs. “Fuck off, Bang.”

Bangalore runs her hands up Wraith’s back to settle at her collar. “Seriously, though. Let me know if you need anything, all right?”

It’s the same ritual after every match - sauna and light massage with the usual lighthearted banter. But Bangalore’s words ring with some deeper meaning that Wraith can’t fully process. That or maybe she’s thinking too deeply about it. Regardless, she gives a quick nod as the woman’s hands ghost down each ridge of her spine once more.

“All right.”


End file.
